Android Hell
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: An odd dream compels Kasuka to build an android, which he named Shizuo. However, shortly after Kasuka finishes building Shizuo, some strange events start happening, and the android gets caught in the middle. What does this mean for him? Only time can tell. Shizaya, Heiwajimacest, eventual ShizuoxIzayaxKasuka threesome. i do not own Durarara! T for reasons. Genre will change.


**I…don't even know where in the name of Osiris I got inspiration for this fic. I really don't. the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. But I actually kind of like the way it came out, so if enough people want more, I'll write more.**

**here's the deal. if you guys want this to continue, send me some ideas on things you want to see happen in this story, okay? okay. :) enjoy guys!**

Heiwajima Kasuka wiped sweat off of his brow as he lowered the wrench he'd just been using. His face had its usual blank mask on. However, if one was to REALLY look at him, look really hard into his eyes, they might notice the gleam of pride in those chocolate brown pools. He'd done it. After almost 4 years of sweat, blood and crushed hopes, he'd finally finished his project. There was only one thing that needed to be-!

*DING DONG*

Kasuka sighed, removing the goggles he was wearing and walking towards the front door of his elegant mansion. He was the famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei, and what he was just about to finish was a little…side project of his. Something he started a long time ago and worked on in his free time. he gripped the door knob and turned it.

A familiar male stood there, a large smile on his face. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a bloody red. Short raven black hair fell into his face and added to his mysterious appearance. He had on a black V-neck long-sleeved shirt and black jeans underneath a black jacket with white fur lining the sleeves, hood and hem. The fur was fake, of course.

"Orihara-san," Kasuka said in a monotone voice, "What brings you here?"

Orihara Izaya was an informant and was sort-of-friend of Kasuka's. They'd known each other since high school. Izaya wasn't the most trustworthy person, but he usually had good information. Unless he decided to feed you a bunch of bullshit in hopes of stirring up some kind of trouble. The man had a strange obsession with humans and how they react in different situations.

"Nice to see you too, Kasuka-kun," Izaya said, coming in uninvited, "Just thought I'd see how that project of yours is coming along."

Kasuka closed the door. "What project?"

Izaya smiled at him. "Why, the one you've slaved over for almost 4 years now, of course!"

Kasuka frowned a bit. "How do you know about it?" the only people who knew about it was Kasuka's friend, Kishitani Shinra and his fiancée Celty.

Izaya gave a hum, toying with a switchblade he'd pulled out from his jacket pocket. "Let's just say that if you get Shinra drunk enough, you can get just about any information out of him."

Kasuka breathed out an annoyed sigh, knowing that there was no way of talking Izaya out of seeing his project. With a dejected sigh, he led the informant to his secret room and gestured to the unconscious figure on the table. "That is what I have been working on."

Izaya drew close and examined it. It looked human, but the open chest and multiple wires proved that it was, in actual fact, not human at all. It looked male with strong features and a mop of blonde hair atop its head. It's muscles were decently defined-not overly done, but still quite noticeable. A thin sheet hid the lower body from the waist down. All-in-all, it looked quite human.

"What is it?" Izaya asked.

Kasuka sighed and drew closer, examining his work. "I had a…dream, 4 years ago that I'd never told anyone," he said, "About something odd. When I awoke…I had the urge to build an android despite my lack of experience in this department."

"I think you did a great job, Kasuka-kun~!" Izaya said with a grin.

Kasuka walked back to the android and fiddled with a couple of the wires in its stomach. "We'll see how well I did in a moment." He lifted two wired not connected to any other wires-one blue, one green-and pressed them together, creating a couple of sparks.

The android's mocha colored eyes snapped open.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
